LISTEN
by Namaki Shidota
Summary: Dengarlah Naruto-kun apa yang ku inginkan? apa yang ku impikan? ku pedam rasa ini hingga diriku bisa menemukan Mimpiku sendiri. tapi aku merasa tidak tahu ada dimana Hatiku berada sekarang? aku merasa sendirian. ku coba ikuti suramu yang kau berikan padaku... /DLDR /OOC / adaptasi dari Film Bulan Terbelah DiLangit Amerika/


**LISTEN**

.

.

Inspiration Song fic "Listen by Beyonce Knowless"

.

Tulisan di _italic dan Canter_ merupakan lirik lagu.

.

DLDR! TYPO! OOC!

.

.

 _ **Listen by Beyonce Knowless**_

"Naruto-kun!" panggil manja Hinata pada Naruto yang sedang bertaut di komputernya

"Kenapa?" Hinata memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang dan Naruto tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Sakura akan menyusul Ino bulan depan" ucap Hinata sambil melihat Naruto yang focus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Lalu? Kau ada masalah" dengan dingin Naruto menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar computer yang penuh dengan angka dan grafik.

Hinata terdiam beberapa menit dalam posisinya namun Hinata tersenyum "Tidak juga si, hehe" Hinata mencium pipi kanan Naruto lalu pergi ke luar kamar

"Kau ingin kemana?" Naruto menoleh ke Hinata yang ingin keluar kamar

"Di ruang tamu, nonton TV" jawab Hinata sebelum keluar kamar.

"Oh" Naruto kembali bertaut dengan pekerjaannya setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, baiklah aku akan tetap berusaha memberitahunya dan memberikan kejutan" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis di depan TV merencanakan rencananya

Sudah 4 tahun Naruto dan Hinata pacaran namun belum ada tanda tanda Naruto akan melamarnya, Hinata sempat iri dengan teman temannya yang sudah mendahuluinya—menikah. Namun pikirnya, Naruto masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan Hinata akan menunggunya sampai waktunya benar benar tiba. Hinata mencoba mengerti itu.

.

.

'Hinata maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu ada urusan di kantor'

"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu" jawab Hinata pada seorang di serbang sana

"Iya."

Pip

Hinata menghelai nafas melihat kantung belanjaannya yang lumayan banyak di sisinya. Dengan pasrah Hinata mengangkatnya dan memesan taksi.

"Tumben taksinya lama sekali" Hinata melihat jam di tangannya.

Hinata duduk di halte bus, diedarkan pandangannya di sekitar halte senyum di wajah manisnya memudar saat melihat beberapa pasangan memadu kasih dan memeluk pacaranya dengan posesif, dan ada pula keluarga yang sudah memiliki buah hati dengan bahagia mereka tertawa bersama.

Iri? Tidak juga.

Hinata tertawa kecut mengingat hubungannya dengan Naruto. Hubungan mereka baik baik saja namun Naruto terlalu Workholic sehingga dia malas mengurus hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Seperti berkencan setiap hari atau….. menikah.

Hatinya merasa sakit saat mengingat hal yang sudah beberapa tahun berlalu itu, tapi dirinya sudah bertekad dan akan terus mengkode Naruto kalau Mimpi terbesarnya adalah dilamar oleh Naruto, lagipula umur mereka sudah cukup untuk menjalin komitmen. Hinata akan mendukung semua impian Naruto lalu setelahnya mungkin mereka akan menuju ke jenjang yang Hinata impikan.

.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata di pelukan Naruto.

Saat mereka sedang menonton tv bersama, hal ini tentu tidak di sia siakan oleh Hinata untuk berbicara apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berada di sisinya

"Besok kita pergi kencan yuk, akhir ini kita jarang keluar bersama" rengek Hinata

"Baiklah, besok sepertinya aku pulang cepat" jawab langsung Naruto

"Benarkah?!" Hinata langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap tidak percaya Naruto

"Jangan melihatku seperti melihat hantu seperti itu" Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata

"Naruto-kun rambutku berantakan" Hinata mengembungkan pipinya dan memegang kepalanya "Abisnya Naruto-kun kan selalu sibuk, tentu sajalah aku kaget mendengarnya— kukira tidak bisa" Hinata menunduk dan suaranya memelan

"Hei jangan seperti itu, apa aku sejahat itu?" Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Hinata otomatis membuat amethyst bertemu safir

"Iya!" ucap Hinata yang kesusahan karena pipinya di pegang Naruto

"Hm, jahat sekali"

Naruto langsung mencium bibir Hinata yang terus cemberut, Hianta yang di cium mendadak terkejut namun lama kelamaan Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto.

Di peluk leher pemudanya untuk membalas ciumannya. Bibir mereka menyatu lalu terlepas dan menyatu lagi dan terlepas terus berulang seperti meminum air garam yang membuat mereka semakin haus dan haus

Hingga lidah Naruto melesak masuk ke salam mulut Hinata, tentu di terima oleh sang empunya. Hinata menjambak rambut pirang kekasihnya saat Naruto mengobrak ambik di dalam mulutnya dan Naruto menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Sepertinya disini tidak buruk ne Hinata-chan" goda Naruto pada Hinata berusaha mengatur nafas yang memburu.

"Na-Naruto-ku—ahh" desahan keluar dari mulut Hinata dan Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang yang panas bagi mereka, Lagi.

.

Hari ini Hinata sangat bahagia dan Naruto pun juga merasakannya. Naruto merangkul Hinata dan Hinata memeluk pinggang Naruto dan sebelah tangannya yang kosong memegang es krim cone mereka jalan bersama.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin mencoba makan di kafe baru di dekat Terminal itu" Hinata menunjuk terminal yang Nampak jauh dari posisi mereka

"Disana? Memang sudah selesai dibangun? Terakhir ku lihat masih konsepnya"

"Itu kapan kau lihat? Itu sudah setengah bulan yang lalu! Kau itu sih Workholic banget" kesal Hinata

"Ah benarkah? Haha" Naruto mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Jangan tertawa" Hinata menekuk bibir mungilnya kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang terlalu cuek

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

"Ap—" saat Hinata menoleh ke atas tiba tiba Naruto mencium bibirnya "Na-naruto-kun" Hinata bersemu merah

"Ada es krim di bibirmu, kau ini kalau makan es krim tidak pernah benar" Naruto kembali mencium kening Hinata gemas lalu mengacak ngacak rambut kekasih Indigonya

"Naruto-kun!" kesal Hinata lagi lagi rambutnya yang jadi korban

Yang di omeli hanya tertawa cekikikan, saat di perjalanan Hinata melihat Toko perhiasan yang sangat cantik dan Hinata menghentikan langakahnya, Naruto menatap Hinata bingung kenapa dia berhenti?

"Kenapa Hinata?"

"Itu" Hinata menunjuk toko perhiasan tersebut

"huh?" Naruto hanya menatap bingung toko tersebut. Kenapa memang dengan toko tersebut?

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita pacaran Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tiba tiba masih memandang toko perhiasan yang elegant

"Mungkin 3 tahun?" Naruto berfikir

"Sudah 4 tahun Naruto-kun!" Hinata mencubit punggung Naruto, bisa bisanya dia lupa masa pacaran mereka.

"Aw!—4 tahun toh beda dikit, kenapa memang?" Naruto bingung kenapa kekasihnya ini menanyakan hal itu

"Kapan kita menikah ya?" tanya Hinata yang menatap Naruto polos

"Tidak." Jawab dingin Naruto "Menikah itu merepotkan, menambah beban, tidak bebas, aku tidak ingin menikah."

Senyum manis itu luntur dari wajah cantik Hinata, mendengar kata kata itu membuat hatinya bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata.

Naruto tidak berubah sedari dulu tetap tidak ingin 'Menikah'. Tahukah kau Naruto betapa ingin Hinata mencapai impiannya dengan menikah denganmu? namun kau mala berkata seperti itu pada wanita yang sudah bertahun tahun menunggu, berada disisimu, dan memahami semua kondisimu.

 _They will not be pushed aside on words your own all 'cause you won't_ _Listen_.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal konyol seperti itu" Narutopun jalan terlebih dahulu.

Hinata masih bergeming menatap punggung tegap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hal konyol katamu?" ucap lirih Hinata.

.

.

"Aku berangkat Hinata" Naruto mencium kening Hinata lalu pergi.

"Hati hati Naruto-kun" Hinata melambaikan tangannya

Mobil Naruto telah hilang dari pandangannya, Hinata masuk dan mulai membersihkan Apartemen Naruto yang bisa dibilang masih bersih.

Bunyi air keran mengalir, Hinata sibuk mencuci piring. Namun ada air yang berbeda sumber mengalir keluar. Hinata menangis

"Ini semua sia sia hiks— aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun hiks—kumohon jangan hancurkan harapanku—" Hati Hinata hampa dan hancur, semua menjadi asing dan menyakitkan. Hatinya tak tahu dimana kini berada. Terlalu banyak Harapan yang di pupuk namun dengan sekali senggol bisa hancur. Pupus sudah harapan tersebut

 _Listen, I am alone at a crossroad I'm not at home in my home and I've tried and tried to say what on mind you should have khown._

Tak terasa pernikahan Sakura sudah tiba, Hinata dan Naruto bersiap siap untuk ke acara tersebut

"Dasimu miring" Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan membetulkan dasinya dengan telaten

"Makasih Hinata" Naruto memakai jas hitamnya yang di bawakan oleh Hinata

Naruto yang memakai jas Hitam dan rambutnya dibuat klimis membuatnya semakin tampan, Hinata merona melihat ketampanan kekasihnya itu

"Kau cantik dengan gaun hitam itu Hinata" puji Naruto pada Hinata

Hinata memakai gaun Hitam polos seatas lutut tanpa lengan yang sedikit mengembang di bagian bawanya. Gaun itu melekat sempurna tubuh mungilnya. Sangat indah

"Ka-aku juga tampan Naruto-kun" ucap malu Hinata

"Tentu kalau tidak kau tidak akan tepikat olehku haha, yasudah ayo kita berangkat" jawab Naruto dengan bangganya

.

Sesampai di sana Hinata mengandengeng tangan Naruto bak pangeran dan putri. Banyak yang iri dan kagum akan keserasian mereka saat mereka tiba di acara.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke saat melihat teman karibnya berada di antara tamu

"Hoi Teme" sahut Naruto

"Hinata! kau cantik sekali" puji Sakura yang berada si sisi Sasuke

"Kau lebih cantik dengan gaun itu Sakura" balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"It's girl time" Sakura langsung membawa Hinata untuk menjauh dari para lelaki. Hah dasar wanita

"Hei semua!" panggil Sakura pada teman temannya

"Heii, astaga Hinata! apa kabarmu?" ucap Ino saat melihat Hinata

"Aku baik Ino, bagaimana denganmu dan suamimu?"

"Sangat baik!" Ino dan Hinata bercipika cipiki

"Hinata!" panggil wanita becepol dua

"Tenten! Aku kangen" Tenten dan Hinata berpelukan

"Aku juga, kenapa kau tidak main-main ke rumah kami?"

"Maaf, nanti aku akan main kesana, ohiya Temari tidak datang?" tanya Hinata

"Aku disini" tiba tiba Temari muncul di belakang Hinata

"Kau semakin gemuk ya Temarin, kelihatannya kau sangat bahagia dengan Shikamaru ne?" goda Ino

"Hei kau seharusnya sadar diri, apa kau tidak ingin membuat adik untuk Inoijin kudengar anakmu merengek meminta adik" balas Temari

"Tenten bela aku" Ino meminta bantuan kepada Tenten

"Tidak mau!" tolak Tenten

"Kau jahat tenten" Ino menekuk bibirnya walaupun sudah punya anak namun wajahnya tetap lucu bagai anak muda.

Semua tertawa dalam obrolan mereka, "Ohiya Hinata" panggil Temari tiba tiba

"Iya?"

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Naruto?" tanya Temari

"AhIya! itu benar kau sudah lama pacaran dengannya kami belum mendapat undangan darimu" susul Ino

"Apa jangan jangan kau sudah menikah dan tidak memberia tahu kami?" kali ini Tenten yang berbicara

Hinata memasang wajah murunnya "Aku tidak tahu, Naruto masih bersikukuh kalau menikah itu suatu hal merepotkan" mengingat itu membuat hati Hinata merasa pilu kembali.

Teman temannya yang mendengarnya langsung merasa iba dengan Hinata, orang baik seperti Hinata kenapa harus dapat seorang PHP?

"Apa? Kurang ajar sekali Naruto itu!" ujur Sakura

"Kalau Shikamaru berbicara seperti itu aku akan memukul juniornya dengan keras! Biar dai tidak bisa jalan!" ucap Temari yang tidak terima

"Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan meninggalkannya dan mencari yang lain Hinata! kenapa kau mau saja terus bersama seorang PHP? Arg! Akan ku habisi si Naruto berengsek itu!" Ino sudah mulai kesal

"Ti-tidak apa aku ingin mendukungnya agar dia bisa segera mencapai impiannya" Hinata tersenyum manis kepada teman temannya tapi di balik senyumanya itu tersirat luka yang menyakitkan

 _Listen to the song here in my heart, amelody I start but can't complete, Listen to the sound from deep within' It's only beginning to find release._

.

"Dobe, kapan kau akan menikahi kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang meminum winenya

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" Jawab Naruto santai

"Tidak tahu atau tidak mau?" Naruto menghentikan acara meminumnya lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya

"Aku belum siap untuk terikat teme! Kau tahu menikah itu hal yang merepotkan dan memberiku beban, cukup masalah kantor yang menjadi beban. Aku masih ingin bebas" atmosfir di sekitar mereka menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Kalau begitu kau putuskan Hinata"

"Apa kau bilang!" Naruto menaikan oktaf suaranya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakana teman karibnya itu.

"Putuskan Hinata. kau harus tahu dobe wanita itu butuh kepastian! Komitmen! tidak bisa terus di gantung. Aku yakin selama ini Hinata terus menunggumu untuk melamarnya karena dia percaya padamu dan dia mencintaimu walau kau tanpa sadar sudah menyiksanya dengan sebuah harapan. Tapi manusia ada titik jenuhnya dobe, sebaiknya kau pikirkan ulang _mainset_ mu itu"

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menyesalinya nanti, Aku tahu kau mencintainya tapi kalau kau seperti ini sama saja dengan mempermainkannya"

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya "Apa benar?—"

.

.

Beberapa haripun berlalu.

"Astaga" Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dua garis merah di asat _testpack_ "Aku Hamil!" hati Hinata gembira bukan main. Dirinya Hamil?! "Aku harus memberi tahu Naruto-kun" dengan semangat Hinata menghampiri kekasihnya tercinta, kabar gembira ini harus segera di beritahu Naruto

Bip bip

Ponsel Naruto bergetar saat dirinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Gara gara ucapan Teme beberapa hari lalu Naruto jadi susah berkonsentrasi alhasil pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk di hari liburnya. Padahal ada proyek baru yang harus dirinya urus segera.

"Iya—haruskah sekarang? Aku sedang libur—APA?! Mana mungkin aku semua data itu hilang?! Baiklah aku akan kesana!"

Naruto semakin setress sekarang belum urusan Hinata, pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan sekarang file Proyek besar tanggung jawab Naruto tiba tiba hilang? Mana mungkin bisa hilang tanpa sebab. Naruto mencengkram surai pirangnya dengan buru buru memakai pakaian kantor ala kadarnya dan pergi ke Kantor. "Bisa gila aku kalau seperti ini!" gumam Naruto yang mengacak kasar rambutnya Frustasi. Kepalanya terasa sangat amat pening!

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar "Aku ada kabar gembira—"

Mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata lalu berkata "Hinata! kali ini kumohon kau urusi saja urusan itu sendiri! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" membentak Naruto yang sudah mencapai titik kesabarannya, palingan Hinata hanya ingin memberitahu hal tidak penting seperti ada teman mereka yang akan menikah lagi, pikir Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Naru—" Hinata mengejar Naruto

Blam!

Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah. Menatap kembali test pack yang ada di gengamannya di peluk testpack itu di dadanya. Kali ini rasa sakit yang dirasa di dadanya berkali kali lipat menyakitkan.

Tes!

Airmata kembali jatuh dari bola mata bak bulan itu "Naruto-kun—"

 _Harusnya kau dengarkan ada seseorang di dalam sini_

 _Seseorang yang kukira telah lama mati,_

 _Oh, aku berteriak keras dan mimpi mimpiku akan di dengarkan._

 _Mimpi mimpiku takkan di sisihkan dengan kata kata_

 _Menjadi mimpimu karena kau takkan, mendengarkan._

.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto saat dirinya sampai di kentornya.

Tak!

"SELAMAT NARUTO!"

"Hah?" Naruto langsung cengo melihat apa yang terjadi

"Selamat dobe, kau naik jawabatan secara eksklusif" Sasuke yang menghampiri Naruto

"A-apa ini?" Naruto masih loading

"Ini pesta untuk mu karena kau naik jabatan menjadi direktur cabang ini!" ucap Kiba dengan heboh

"APA?! A-aku? Naik jabatan?"

"Iya dobe, selamat"

"La-lalu file proyekku yang hilang?" Naruto masih bingung

"Itu hanya untuk mengerjai kau Naruto" kini Aai yang berbicara

"Sialan kalian" Naruto hanya mengusap pangkal hidungnya "Benar benar tidak lucu, kau tahu aku hampir gila karena ini!"

Merekapun merayakan pesta itu di kantor dengan meriah, karena sudah mendapat izin dari sang direktur—mantan.

.

.

"Aku harus bilang ini pada Hinata!" Naruto tersenyum bahagia di perjalanan pulang

Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan 20:45 "Sepertinya makan malam diluar masih sempat"

Saat melewati toko perhiasan yang beberapa waktu lalu di lewatinya bersama Hianata, Naruto jadi kepikiran "Aku juga akan melamar Hinata malam ini! bagaimana kira kira reaksinya ya?" membelokan mobilnya dan bergegas membeli sepasang cincin.

Clek!

"Hinata Tadaima!"

Naruto masuk ke rumahnya, namun rumahnya gelap Hinata pasti sudah tidur

"Hinata sayang!" Naruto memanggil Hinata kembali berjalan kearah kamarnya "Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu—"

Clek!

"Hinata?" Hinata tidak ada dikamarnya, mungkin di kamar mandi namun tidak ada.

"Hianta kau ada dimana?" Naruto menelusuri semua sudut dan ruangan di apartementnya, namun tidak menemukan yang di cari "Hinata sayang!"

Sampai kembali lagi ke meja ruang tamu Naruto melihat benda seperti testpack dengan dua garis merah dan di sebelahnya ada sebuah surat? Dibaca isi surat tersebut.

 _To : Naruto-kun_

 _Maaf aku selalu menganggumu dengan sikapku yang kekanakan. Maaf aku selalu menuntutmu untuk mendengarkanku. Aku terlalu naïf dan egoist._

 _Kali ini aku akan mengurus'nya' sendiri sesuai ucapanmu Naruto-kun. aku tidak ingin menambah bebanmu karenanya._

 _Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi dengan permintaan konyolku itu Naruto-kun, maaf aku pergi tanpa pamit padamu dan aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan kita._

 _Kuharap kau bahagia Naruto-kun._

Tes!

Tes!

"HINATA!" terakan Naruto memenuhi raungan. Naruto mencengkram testapck itu di dadanya, dadanya sangat linu sangat linu! hatinya bagaikan di sayat sayat oleh pisau tajam, nafasnya terasa sesak seperti tiba tiba tidak ada oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru parunya.

Meratapi penyesalannya meratapi kebodohannya selama ini. "Hinata! kumohon kembali—"

.

 _Kini aku tak lagi percaya padamu._

 _Kau tak tahu yang kurasakan_

 _Aku lebih dari yang kau inginkan_

 _Kuikuti suara yang menurutmu kau berikan padaku_

 _Namun kini harus ku cari suaraku sendiri, suaraku sendiri._

Hinata menelusuri jalan yang sepi sambil membawa kopernya, menatap kosong jalanan yang dilalui tidak memperdulikan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Memegang perut ratanya dan berjalan kemanapun langkah kaki itu berjalan.

 **-END-**

 **FF buat Ulang Tahun Hinata dan Happy New Year.**

Walau ultahnya udah kelewat dan taun barunya belom tiba gpp lah ya haha. Pokokknya hadiah buat pada pembaca deh di akhir tahun ini :*

Ada yang minta squelnya kah? Pede benget yak -,- Pokokknya mah the best lah buat kalian para reader yang bijak!

Hmm kira kira udah berapa tahun kah kalian berkecimpung di dunia perFanfictionan? Udah mau ganti taun nih hoho

Sigh

30-12-2015


End file.
